The present invention relates to needle covers and needle cover assemblies for syringes.
Syringes are used throughout the medical industry for the injection and withdrawal of a wide variety of fluids and solutions into and from the human body. Because of the numerous potential hazards associated with the handling and manipulation of bodily fluids, and particularly blood, there are a number of known safety features that are frequently incorporated into various types of syringes and syringe needles. For example, many syringe needles are provided with a removable cap that generally prevents needle sticks while the cover is in place. When the cap is removed the needle is exposed. These caps must be removed before an injection procedure and replaced after the injection procedure before discarding the needle. This removal and replacement procedure creates a risk of accidental needle sticks.
Syringes and syringe needles are also frequently configured such that at least the needles are disposable, that is, they are intended to be used only once and then thrown away. This procedure reduces the likelihood of transferring blood or tissue-born diseases from one patient to another. To this end, many syringe needles are configured to be quickly and easily detached from an appropriately configured syringe body. In this way, the syringe body may be reusable, and made of a relatively durable material, such as metal, while the disposable needle assemblies may be made of plastic or other similar, relatively inexpensive, materials.